The Wedding after the Battle
by TPHPSW15
Summary: Tony and Pepper have their wedding after Infinity War (this is an attempt at doing something wholesome and funny before the movie comes out and destroys us) contains Thor trying to give Peter alcohol, Tony dedicating Thunder to Thor, and Steve and Bucky dancing to music (UPDATE: it was copy and pasted wrong so maybe now it might make more sense)


It was a tough couple of weeks. Between Thanos raining hellfire upon them, and the clean up that had to be done afterwards, everyone was on edge. Luckily, everyone was okay for the most part, a few hospilizations, but no deaths, except for Thanos, maybe some civilians caught in the crossfire, and multiple Asgardians.

With so many powered people and teams coming together, relationships were either at a all time high or low. Thor and Loki finally had settled on neutral ground, Tony and Peter were like father and son, and Natasha and Bruce had that whole front figured out.

After the event had ended and everything had died down, Tony and Pepper thought this was as good as time as any to have their wedding. They held the rehearsal at the compound, everyone in attendance, except one.

Tony had told Steve when Thanos was finished that he and Pepper wanted him at their wedding, and he wanted Steve up there next to him with Peter, Bruce and Rhodey, but Steve didn't show for the rehearsal and Tony was genuinely concerned he wouldn't come tomorrow. Not that he cared at all though, pssh, why would he?

"He'll be there," Pepper whispered in Tony's ear when she leaned over.

"I don't know Pep, after I tried to kill his best friend I'm not so sure," Tony put emphasis on best friend to have an attitude, but she knew it was because he felt hurt.

"You know he thinks you're his best friend too."

"I know Thanos brought us together to fight, but what if it doesn't keep us together."

"I think you're underestimating him," Pepper said moving away from Tony's side.

When the reception ended, Tony was standing in the bathroom by himself looking at his phone. The screen set on the burner phone he gave Steve and his thumb hovering over the call button. Before he could overthink it more, he pressed the button and waited. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Tony hit end call, people never answer after the third ring, he thought. He went to put the phone back in his pocket when it rang, with the burner phone number plastered across in big numbers.

"Hello," Tony replied as if he wasn't the one who called first.

"Tony?"

"Um, hey, I just wanted to, um," god, he sounded like Peter he was mumbling so much "you didn't show at the rehearsal tonight, so I needed to know if you were coming tomorrow, you know, the seating chart, RSVP… and stuff,'' yeah, make it seem like it was a necessity to call him.

"Oh my god Tony, I am so so sorry, I completely forgot tonight was the rehearsal, something came up," his words were a little more panicked than 'I forgot' like something had him freaked. Was he okay?

"What happened?"

"Um… one second," Tony heard shuffling on the other side of the phone, then the sound of a door closing, and Steve's voice came back in a hush "something bad, I'm okay, but I don't feel like it's my place to tell anyone exactly what it was."

"Is it about him," Tony asked curiously, hoping it wasn't pushing it too far. The moment of silence on the other end made him think he did.

"...Yeah, but it's fine now."

"You can…" Tony couldn't believe was he was going to say "you can bring him tomorrow if you want."

"Are you sure, what about your RSVP and seating chart."

"Well we worked together to save the world, maybe we should get to know one another."

"Yeah, yeah okay, I'll definitely try to be there tomorrow," Steve said really quickly like his attention was being redirected "I, I gotta go," Steve ended, sounded worried. Before Tony could ask the call was disconnected.

The next day Pepper was in a gorgeous white dress, nervous, but excited pacing in her dressing room as her bridesmaids checked off guests that had arrived.

Tony was sliding into his tuxedo jacket, taking a deep breath, and turning to Bruce "does it look good, I know she'll be beautiful, but I want to blow her away too."

"You look fine."

There was knock at the room door, soft and quiet "come in," Tony shouted.

The door opened and in walked Steve, in full tux, and looking kind of out of place. Bruce and Rhodey greeted him, Bruce even went in for a hug, Steve then turning to Tony.

"I see you got the suit, does it fit okay?"

"It fits perfect, thanks," Steve answered nodding "uh, I know I'm one of the best men, but I'm going to go stand out there until it's time to get in place, I left Bucky out there by himself."

"Oh, so he did come," Tony tried his hardest to sound happy, but he felt it still came out a little backhanded.

"I felt it might be good for him to meet everybody when we aren't fighting for our lives."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tony knew the phone call was awkward, but this was killing him.

"So I'm going to go, you know-"

"Yeah, okay."

The ceremony was black and white, Clint's daughter as the flower girl, Peter, Rhodey, Bruce and Steve on Tony's side and Natasha with three of Pepper's other friends on her side.

"Psst, Pete, the rings," Tony said out of the corner of his mouth, Peter sprung into action grabbing them from his pocket and handing them over.

Steve looked over at Natasha in her black bridesmaid dress, she gave him a warm smile, and he returned the gesture, then he scanned the crowd. In the back in the corner was Bucky, he didn't look anxious, but he didn't look comfortable either.

Bucky twiddled his thumbs to pass the time, eyeing Steve at the front the whole time, he recognized faces from last week, but he had not said many words to anybody. He thought he could sit with Sam or maybe T'Challa since they had some contact together, but they seemed to be having a fun time talking to other people.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you came," Bucky turned to see Shuri plopping into the chair next to him.

"Hey Shuri," he immediately felt more at ease having another friend there "Steve kinda dragged me along."

"Well as not only your mechanic, but also your friend, I'm glad you're here with people. How are you feeling?"

"For the most part I'm doing fine, last night was a bit of a step back though, but it wasn't too bad."

"That's good," Shuri laid her hand on his shoulder for support "I'm going back to sit with brother, I wanted to say hi, you're welcome back anytime."

"Thanks."

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest projected through the room, Tony grabbed Pepper around the waist and leaned her down as he kissed her, everyone clapping happily. They walked back down the aisle bridesmaids and groomsmen following behind.

Everyone went into the dining hall for the reception. The cake was traditional white, but with one of the little 'bride pulling the groom by his collar' toppers, Pepper didn't remember who had picked it out, but it made her laugh.

The champagne was drunk, the cake was cut, and food nearly completely gone. It was time for toasts and Pepper's side went first, her three friends collectively congratulating her on her big day, telling her she was stunning in her dress, and complimenting her on catching Tony.

Natasha took the stage with her fresh glass of champagne and began her toast "I've known Tony and Pepper for almost ten years now, and I think they are perfect for each other. I've never seen those two more happy, then when they are with one another, and I wish them long lives, and a long marriage," Natasha took a swig from her glass and walked off stage holding her glass in the air, it was simple and direct, but heartfelt, just like her.

Bruce and Rhodey went together and Tony was taken aback since he expected them to do solo toasts.

"So we were suppose to each do a toast by ourself, but we looked at each other's earlier today and we both wrote the same things," Rhodey began "so we figured we would share it together," Bruce finished.

"I've known Tony for so long, that I can't even begin, I've been with him through so much, his capture in Afghanistan, him refusing to tell anyone he was dying…"

"Him punching me in the face when I was Hulk," Bruce added.

"We've been through the Mandarin, countless press conferences, and this," Rhodey gestured to himself, held up by the little doohickey Tony had made him.

"Back then Tony was self-obsessed, arrogant, and hard to work with…"

"Which he is still all of those things," everyone laughed at Bruce's comment, including Tony.

"But one thing he is now on top of all that, is a good man. Congratulations."

Peter made his way up next fiddling with with the paper in his pocket, pulling it out to reveal a wad of notebook paper. Tony chuckled, it looked like he had jotted it down at school.

"Um, Mr. Stark has done a lot for me, obviously, I wouldn't have met anyone here if it wasn't for him. Thanks to him I've traveled to Berlin, I've been in space, I have this awesome suit that keeps me safe when I'm out there doing my thing. Most importantly, he's given me his advice, I know that sounds bad, but what I'm talking about is he cares about me enough to go out of his way to get things into my stubborn head. What I'm trying to say is, if he does this much for some random kid like me, imagine what he'll do for you," Peter pointed at Pepper nervously "that was good right, I'm going to toast this glass of water because I'm not twenty-one and Mr. Stark won't let me drink the champagne."

After Peter left the stage, Steve was able to give a toast if he wanted to, Tony prepared himself for if he did not. He wouldn't blame Steve if he didn't, that rift was from both of them, apologies and acceptance was needed on both ends, so surely Steve would wait for Tony to say something to him.

"Ahem," Steve cleared his throat, Tony froze seeing him up there with his champagne "I almost wish this champagne could get me drunk so I could easily get all this out without worrying if I say it wrong. Um, Tony and I have had are ups and downs, some of those being are debate about Mjolnir in an elevator, she will be missed Thor, and when we first met. We didn't see eye to eye, it took us a while to get on the same page, and I think that's because we come from such different environments, we tend to look at things differently, and it makes us prone to arguments, but I'll tell you all what I would tell Tony right now," Steve made sure he made eye contact before continuing.

"I would tell him that no only do I forgive him, but that I am truly sorry, and that I understand. I would also tell him, that like Bruce and Rhodes said, he can be hard to work with, but even after all the fights we've had, he was still next to me fighting, for this, all of this."

Tony smiled and raised his glass "ditto capsicle."

Any tension that was in the room was gone, Tony and Pepper had their dance, and a playlist of AC/DC and 80's pop songs started.

Natasha found Steve in the middle of shoot to thrill, standing on the outskirts of the dance floor, hands in his pockets.

"Hey sailor."

"Hey yourself," Steve commented going in for a hug "good to see you when Wakanda is not being invaded."

"You're telling me, how's he doing?"

"Well, Natalia, he remembered enough to divulge to me the 90's, when you said he shot you in Odessa would've been nice for you add that you guys were sleeping together."

"I didn't know that it was him, and when we found out it wasn't the biggest thing on my mind," Natasha defended.

"I'm not angry, I'm messing with you."

"Well he also told me that you kissed Sharon when you were on the run."

"Of course he did," Steve said staring back at Bucky sitting at a table alone.

"On a serious note for a second, how is he really doing," Steve looked at her quizcally "Shuri told me."

"Sometimes it's hard, but we're getting through it."

''That's good to hear. I see Clint struggling with the kids over there, I'm going to go help."

A few more songs made it through the playlist before the music stopped abruptly and a wasted Peter tapped the mic, adult Peter, not teen Peter "I just wanted to say that I don't Tony that well, but this is a really nice wedding and I think-hey," Gamora escorted him off the stage apologizing to everyone and they disappeared.

"First drunk person of the night, it's going to start getting interesting," Tony walked out of the crowd, his bow tie undone and half empty glass of champagne in his hand.

"Oh yeah, how much you want to bet Thor has his Asgardian mead somewhere."

Tony laughed "only if you bet with me who will crack at letting Parker have a glass of champagne."

"Would that be you?"

"Oh dear god no, May would have my head," Tony said terrified.

"I'm glad you have Peter, you two seem to add something to each other you were missing."

"Did you know Thor thought he was my actual kid."

"Really," Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I still don't think he's convinced."

"He does act a lot like you."

"God help him," Tony joked.

A silence followed, not an awkward, just a silence.

"About last night-"

"Cap, don't worry about it."

"No, we talked last night, and he wants you to know," Steve stated.

"After Wakanda was attacked, Bucky started having hallucinations, we didn't know if it was delayed thing or if he just never told us about it, but we thought it was leftover Hydra junk in his brain. Shuri did scans, ran all the tests… it wasn't Hydra junk."

"I'm so sorry," a terrible realization hit him "it wasn't what I… was it?"

"No, so much had already happened to him by the time we… it wouldn't of mattered."

"And that's why you weren't here last night, cause you were…"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed.

Three more songs went by and an oddly inevitable event occured, Thor and Loki got in a fight.

"DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE TESSERACT WHEN YOU WERE IN THE VAULT," Thor screamed.

"Oh I always have to do things wrong, don't I brother."

"WOULD IT OF KILLED YOU TO AT LEAST GIVEN THE TESSERACT TO ME BEFOREHAND!"

"Yes," Loki replied instantly.

Thor stomped out frustrated and Loki had a wide grin on his face "oh brother."

Tony and Pepper promised that they wouldn't stop the party until everyone was ready to go home, and considering most had not had a break in a while, they were willing to go into the a.m.'s. However, it was still relatively early.

Tony saw Steve kneeling in front of Bucky, still sat at the table, Steve talking to him with a worried expression. He noticed then that Bucky didn't seem like he was focusing very well on Steve in front of him. Steve stood up and walked over to Tony, who turned away quickly to hide that he was staring at them.

"He's getting stressed out, I think we're going to leave," Steve admitted.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I think all the people are getting him worked up, he doesn't really have anyone to talk to."

"Is it okay if I talk to him… alone," Tony asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure if you shou-"

"I know what I'm doing, I promise."

"Okay," Steve trusted Tony and he wanted everything to be over.

Bucky looked up to see Tony standing in front of him, he was a little confused, why was Tony coming to talk to him.

"Is it okay if we go talk in the room next door."

Bucky quickly averted his eyes to Steve who didn't looked concerned, so he nodded and followed Tony out of the dining hall and into a room down the hallway.

"So, how do I do this, I guess… I know that you know, that it was bad. What I did was a little 'do first, think later', which is who I am," before Tony could continue Bucky muttered something under his breath.

"No wonder you and Steve are friends."

"Oh trust me, I know, he says I'm hard to work with sometimes, I heard he tried to take Thanos with his bare hands," Tony continued the joke, but his tone changed "still, it was bad, but I made it worse, even though it is hard for me to get past this, I think it might help if I give you a chance. Also Steve is a really good judge of character, so…"

"He always was, I don't doubt that he had a reason for sticking around with you guys, now that everything has calmed down, everybody seems very nice. This talk, um…"

"You're welcome."

"You don't seem so bad when you're not punching me in the face," Bucky half smiled, already joking around.

"Oh, you're going there," Tony said playing along.

"I'm a funny guy."

"I'll take you on that," Tony chuckled, he couldn't believe two minutes alone with this guy and he was already going for the roast, Steve should've warned his friend that Tony can bite back when it comes to sarcasm "so now that we got this out in the open, and are talking, can you stay. I know it's a little daunting to have all these people here and feel obligated to talk to them, but I know you know Sam and T'Challa, Steve I noticed keeps checking in on you."

"Okay, I'll try."

Steve stood up expectantly when Tony and Bucky walked back into the dining hall, Tony rejoining his new wife on the dance floor in the middle of a Black Sabbath song.

"It's all good now," Bucky said to Steve, sitting in the chair next to him, Steve following in suit.

The Black Sabbath song was interrupted by Tony tapping the mic softly after the DJ handed it to him "I'm not drunk yet, but I dedicate this song to my good friend Thor, mostly because I heard it on the radio the other day and I couldn't resist."

Peter who was texting pictures of all the Avengers to Ned started laughing noticing Thunder by Imagine Dragons immediately. He started texting out 'Ned, Mr. Stark just dedicated the song Thunder to Thor'.

It wasn't until the chorus that Thor understood the joke and let out a hearty laugh "friend Stark you have good humor."

After that it just went downhill. Wanda dedicated Black widow baby to Natasha, who went with it and was stepping back and forth to the song, finishing her glass of champagne. She turned to set the glass on the table and caught Bucky still sitting at the table alone while Steve was talking to Sam. The seconds songs were being thrown around, they were naming off songs they thought made good jokes, she had heard Steve suggest 'somewhere over the rainbow' for Thor.

"I'm tempted to go ask for the National Anthem for you," Sam said laughing.

"As long as you don't ask for 'star spangled man with a plan' I don't care what you choose."

"Oh buddy, you're not helping yourself right now," Sam replied now getting ideas.

"Hey Steve," Natasha whispered from behind him, he turned to face her and she tilted her head in the direction of Bucky sitting at the table in the corner, he still looked uncomfortable "you need to find a way to cheer him up."

Steve made a devilish grin and went over to the DJ and asked for request, grabbing the mic and composing himself enough to talk "I dedicate this song to the most embarrassing way I've sprained my ankle, and the jerk who insisted we dance to this in the first place."

Bucky looked up from his lap at the table in the back and shot Steve daggers mouthing 'no'.

Steve knew his pal well, he was going to give in two seconds into song "don't make me dance alone."

Bucky walked up to the dance floor and took position with Steve "you're a punk."

Sam and Tony were the two who recognized the song first as In the mood from Glenn Miller and before they could they could tap to the song the were hit with the two super soldiers in synchronized dance, well synchronized for a few seconds before they lost it and jitterbugged while the other one did a big spin, then vice versa.

"Please tell me someone is recording this," Natasha said standing next to Sam, both equally surprised.

"Tony is," Sam answered, pointing to him across the floor holding his phone out with his mouth agape in happiness.

Everyone would remember that forever and the two plopped into seats nearby, the room applauding them.

"I can't believe we just did that," Bucky admitted to Steve. After that any worry left in Bucky's mind disappeared and he soon was drinking the expensive champagne with all the other people, talking to Sam and mingling around.

Thor ran into Peter and slapped him on the back encouragingly "good job young man of spiders, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't of been able to take down the spacecraft."

"I scared the hell out of Mr. Stark, when it started going into space he was losing his mind."

"Well, you are a growing boy and this is a toast to scaring the hell out of friend Stark," Thor handed Peter an extra glass of champagne and they raised to toast.

"THOR NO," Tony screamed from across the room "STEVE YOU OWE ME A BUCK," Tony added, talking about their bet on who would give in and let Peter have alcohol, the loser gave the winner a dollar.

Steve walked over and he and Bucky looked each other directly in the eye smiling, then Steve pushed Bucky over to Tony "here you go."

Tony took a second to understand, then deadpanned "I'm not drunk enough yet for that joke to be funny, but I get the feeling you've made it before."

"You have no idea."

The song dedications just got worse, before long it was Scott giving a song to Vision, Natasha giving a song to Wanda, Peter giving a song to Peter, and so on and so forth. At one point Bucky, Tony and Sam all went up and sent one out to Steve, which the first note of 'star spangled man' had him screaming and running to the DJ to stop him.

Around eleven at night, when the party had been going for too long, the Guardians, Wanda and Vision, Hawkeye with his family, Maria Hill, and Peter either were already gone or on their way out. Most people were now drunk or buzzed, save the two gods, the two super soldiers and oddly Natasha, even though it seemed she drunk more than everyone else.

"Hey Thor, how come you've never told us any cultural things about Asgard," Tony slurred over the mic.

"You never asked."

"Can you show us a dance."

"Of course, Thor said ecstatically "brother join me."

Loki standing in the crowd of everybody looked at Thor's hand as he held it out. He looked up at his brother, his expression serious "I will stab you."

Thor made a face, not hurt, but bummed that Loki refused and continued to the middle of the dance floor. Loki rolled his eyes as he began to show off a ceremonial dance that he had seen performed dozens of times.

"Thank Norns I'm adopted," Loki chided, then disappeared from his magic.

One hour later at midnight, everyone except the enhanced and other worldly completely were completely plastered, and some more people had gone home. Doctor Strange was making portals the sides of the room and people walking through unstable laughing. Natasha was sleeping at a table, the alcohol finally catching up to her. Rhodey, Scott and Sam were sitting up against the wall in the corner by the stage snickering about something. T'Challa was dancing with his sister Shuri, who was another sober one, but T'Challa who was drunk, was telling her mother and father would be proud of her. Bruce was asleep on the steps of the stage, people all thankful being this wasted didn't bring out the Hulk. Loki had still not come back from teleporting himself away during Thor's dance, sending Thor to hunt him down in the building.

Steve and Bucky watched intently from their table, wishing they had popcorn for this front row seat. They couldn't believe that everyone being drunk hadn't blown the building away in two minutes. Although, Thor and Loki were not in the equation, so it made it less a risk.

Tony fell into the seat on the other side of the table, taking a breath from laughing so much "I drunk I'm think," Tony snorted "that wasn't right."

"Wow Tony, you really know how to keep a party in everyone's memory, except for the ones that are so past tipsy they are going to be blacking out the night."

"I didn't think you were going to come, but I'm really glad you did," Tony said, drunk spilling his feelings "and I'm so glad I met you for real, I really hated you."

"I had a blown up metal arm that already told me that," Bucky said being sly.

"I'm so glad you guys are here."

"You already said that," Steve pointed out.

"Oh," and with Tony laid his head down on the table and fell asleep.

Thor walked back in with Loki by his side, his arm covered in blood from a small wound.

"YOU," Loki started, his eyes narrowing, and made his way over to Strange who was still making portals.

"Thor what happened to you're arm," Steve asked.

"Loki stabbed me when I found him, it will heal shortly, it does it all the time."

"And you are okay with that?"

"Odin's Beard no, but we came to an understanding during Ragnarok, even though he is quite twisted, if he truly hated me, he would've killed me, he either does the stabby thing as a form of attention, or something much worse."

"What?"

"It's his way of showing he loves me, in which case I might have to talk to him about that," Thor realized with every word that could be true and it made him concerned.

"So tonight wasn't so bad," Steve said turning to his conscious friend.

"Especially the last few hours, no one should allowed to drink again."

"You know, Thor has this Asgardian mead I tried a while back, it knocked even me on my ass."

"I'm gonna have to get me some of that," Bucky beamed.

"It's nice to see you smile Buck, however, do we try to get everyone out of here or do we leave them."

"Steve, these people are your friends and you would just leave them here by themselves with a parting gift," Bucky's devilish grin told him that he wanted to draw mustaches on people, something he had a knack for doing when Steve was asleep.

"Okay, but not Natasha, she might kill us."

After Sam, Tony, Bruce and Scott were mustached, Bucky walked over to Natasha and wrote something in Russian on her arm.

Seeing Steve's horrified expression, he capped the pen "trust me, she will find it hilarious."

"What did you write?"

"Just an inside joke."

Bucky and Steve knew last week was stressful, and there would be another person to fight, but no matter what, everyone was going to be okay.

The next day Tony woke up with a killer hangover, all he remembered something about portals last

night, and could've sworn he wanted to ask Steve something important last night. Bruce woke up across the room on the stage, looking around hazily and mentally counting everyone and noticing something was off. Steve, Bucky, Thor and Loki were gone, but they would've been sober the whole time, so he knew they would leave on their own.

Tony sat at the table and looked over to where Bruce was standing up and walking over to him, a mustache and glasses drawn in pen on his face. Only old people would draw a mustache and glasses instead of something dirty, he knew cap had the possibility of being a prankster, apparently he was missing the key ingredient called 'the bad influence friend'.

Tony still couldn't figure out what he wanted to ask him though.

"Hey Tony," Bruce said sitting down at the table with Tony, looking confused "where's Pepper?"

"Oh shit."


End file.
